Opportunity
by sasha56dance
Summary: Cinderella hates her family, but one days she receives news that will change everything. Set in Current time story is better than the summary promise ! :)
1. Chapter 1

Opportunity

Cindy woke up to the sun sparkling brightly through her window. The sun has just risen but she's already up and about.

" Normal teenagers wouldn't be up this early on a Saturday." She grumble to herself.

"The only reason I'm up this early is because my stepsisters have a recital today and stepmother made me." Cindy continue ranting to no one in particular.

Cindy began thinking of her family. Maybe family isn't the right word more like... live in house acquaintances. The only remaining people in her life are her two stepsisters and horrid stepmother.

When Cindy was nine her mother died in a car accident. Her father was convinced that Cindy needed a mother. A year latter he was married to a woman named Kate. Unfortunately she came with 2 disgusting daughters, Drizella and Anastasia. Drizella is short and fat with greasy raven hair, the same color as her mothers. Anastasia was tall and bony with red hair, she had fingers nails that are extremely long andshe seemed to prefer them to look like talons, long and painted in some unnatural color that didn't complement her skin tone.

Cindy walked downstairs and began to cook breakfast. After about fifteen minutes everything was almost complete. Cindy, pleased with herself, began to hum softly.

" Cinderella, are finished with breakfast yet?' said an airy voice from behind her.

Cindy turned startled, clutching the plate of eggs a bit to tightly. Cinderella is her real name and she hates it.

" Yes stepmother." said Cindy dryly as she settled the plate down the table, wiping some of her strawberry blond hair away from her face.

" Good," said her stepmother. Cindy's stepmother Kate is a very mean looking woman. She had Raven black hair dusted with a bit of grey that she usually

had twisted in a tight bun. To Cindy her stepmother greatly resembled a bird, with her pointed nose, black beady eyes, and her expression that she is

better than everyone else.

" Drizella, Anastasia breakfast is ready!" she called up the stairs.

Drizella and Anastasia came running down the stairs, fighting each other to be the first to get the plate of fresh bacon.

" Girls, settle down it's not ladylike" said Kate her words were lost as the girls were wrestling for the bacon

Cindy's stepmother began to rub her temples. " Cinderella please pickup the newspaper from outside and not be utterly useless."

"Yes stepmother." Said Cindy. She picked up the paper, little did she know that a simple morning paper will change her life forever.


	2. AN

**AN: Sorry I wasn't able to update lately. First there was the holiday season which kept me busy for about 2 weeks. Than I had to find a beta which took a while. Then My computer started acting up! Urgh writer problems. Anyways expect a large amount of chapters in the following weeks.**

-_ sasha56dance_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella only the plot.**

Crystal

Cindy snatched up the paper. She usually read the headline, but that day she was too tired, and let's face it , too ticked off to care.

" Here you go stepmother." said Cindy stifling a yawn. She handed the paper to her stepmother.

" Very good. Clean up now because I don't want to do it when we return," said Kate.

_Like you do any work._ Thought Cindy. All of a sudden while she was cleaning up the plates Kate let out a sharp cry, making Cindy drop a coffee mug on

the floor.

" Oh girls come here, look! The Parsons are having a banquet for the winter solstice!" exclaimed Kate with a large grin on her face.

The Parson family were probably the richest family in the state. Mr. Parson owned a large toy company called " Parsons toys", after he inherited it from

his Father. He was a round man with a white beard who greatly reminded Cindy of Santa Claus. The manger, of course, was Mr. Parsons younger

cousin Duke. He was the complete opposite of his cousin, tall and thin with a large black mustache. Finally, the heir to the Parson empire is Mr. Parsons

only son, Charles. Cindy saw him at school sometimes but never talked to him. He was part of the popular crowd at her high school, and she could see

why. He's tall and muscular with beautiful dark brown eyes to match his hair. Not to mention that he was the star quarter back and captain of her

schools football team. But the thing he was really known for, at least by the girls, was his Charm. He had a handsome smile and was the nicest guy. A

lot of the girls called him Charles " Charming" Parson which actually annoyed Cindy greatly as it prevented her from focusing on her lesson.

" No way!" yelled Drizella ripping the paper from her mothers hands.

" Well let me see!" cried Anastasia trying to tug the paper from her sister.

" Oooohhh I wonder if Charles is going to be there" said Drizella dreamily, ignoring her sisters desperate attempts to rip the paper from her round

sausage fingers.

"Girls, girls! GIRLS!" said Kate at the top of her lungs. "Now all of you get ready or you'll be late for your recital."

At the sound of those words. Drizella and Anastasia raced back up the stairs, still squabbling over the newspaper.

Cinderella began to march up the spiral staircase after them 'till she heard her stepmother call "Cinderella." she twitched, " you will not be going to that

banquet _especially_ if Charles is there. You are not ruining this for your sisters do I make myself clear."

"Yes stepmother, crystal." said Cindy, her spirits lower than ever before.


	4. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! Update yay! Trying to layout my chapters in a different way. Remember I do not own anything but the plot.**

Legendary

* * *

" It's just not fair! I do all the work in the house, all of it, and I never ask for anything in return. The one party I might be able to go to she takes away!" whined Cindy, crushing the sandwich in her hands.

After the recital and dinner Cindy raced to her room and called her two best friends, Jaq and Gus. She talked and talked with them until Kate started banging on her door, yelling that Drizella had an_ important_ phone call to make to one of her friends.

_ Ya, like she has any friends, _Cindy thought to herself. Still 24 hours later, she was incredibly devastated.

" It's Okay Cindy, we're still here for you." Said Gus, with a comforting smile.

" In my opinion we should just egg her house." said Jaq like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cindy rolled her eyes." Ya we should totally do that, it's not like anyone has to clean it up after."

" Oh ya, that, oops sorry." muttered Jaq under his breath.

" Na it's okay, whatever." said Cindy. Jaq and Gus have been Cindy's best friends since her father married Kate. Gus was large and built like a boulder, but a gentle giant. Jaq is Gus' older brother. He is tall and thin and always sported his signature red beanie. Jaq is a bit of a nerd but an amazing artist and Gus plays on the school basketball team. Cindy is just Cindy.

" You know we should do something fun." suggested Gus.

" What do you have in mind?" questioned Cindy. Usually Jaq was the one who wanted to " _do something fun"_.

" You know that karaoke place that just opened down town," said Gus with a smirk, " lets go there!"

"You know I don't think that's I good idea." Cindy whispered.

"OH _come on_ Cindy, you can't hide from us, we all know you have an amazing voice." said Jaq, sipping his latte.

He's right, thought Cindy. Though she never shared it with her live in acquaintances (family), Cindy had a beautiful voice. When her father was alive they would sing together. His low and clear, hers high and sweet. After his death Cindy never sung again, only one of the many things taken away from her. Only once, while she was waiting for Jaq and Gus so they could car pool home she started singing softly to herself. When she turned around they were there clapping, looking awestruck.

" Alright," Cindy sighed, " lets get a move on then."

" Just you wait Cindy tonight is going to be legend wait for it..." Jaq began.

"DARY!" exclaimed Gus, interrupting Jaq

Cindy and Gus chuckled, while Jaq just rolled his eyes. The trio walked happily together down the mall parking lot to Jaq's ancient silver Cadillac.

* * *

**Just put in a little HIMYM reference at the end. :) update soon! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Tiny bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, but nothing crazy. I do not own anything**

The Whistler

* * *

The three friends were walking up the street to the new karaoke bar, Sing-a-ding-ding. The closer they walked to the old building, the more apprehensive Cindy became.

" I don't know guys, this isn't a good idea. I have to get home before..." Cindy was interrupted. She began to turn around when a large arm blocked her path.

" Cindy, you and I both know that if I have to, I'll drag you there, kicking and screaming." said Gus in a half joking tone.

"He's not kidding you know." replied Jaq, adjusting his beanie.

" Ya but -" suddenly Cindy was swiped of her feet and onto someone's broad shoulder. " Stop, put me down!" Giggled Cindy while Gus walked to the bar like she weighed no more than a doll.

A short while latter they arrived at Sing-a-ding-ding. Cindy just stopped fighting when Gus put her down in front of the door.

"Here we are." said Jaq, pulling a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket to verify the address. The place was old and looked very dirty. Cindy didn't expect much, they were in the poorest part of town. A large sign shined in dull blue outside of the building . Apparently the bar was called S ng a-din -ding. But when they stepped inside the bar actually had lots of character. A table at the far end sold drinks and junk food to customers. There were multiple, small, dark wooden tables positioned all around the room. Finally, in the center was a large shell-shaped stage with a shining dark blue floor. In the corner was a state-of-the-art turntable. Quite a bit of people were at the bar this Sunday night. The three of them sat down at one of the wooden tables.

"Do you guys want anything?" asked Jaq staring at the old menu in front of him.

" Just some fries and buffalo wings." said Cindy with an approving nod from Gus.

Jaq stood up and walked to the bar to order their food.

" Hey Cindy why don't you sing for us?" Gus asked.

" No, latter when their finished." She pointed to a small group of 3 or 4 people standing in line for their turn at the karaoke machine. Cindy knew it wasn't much of an excuse but she desperately wanted to cling to their wooden table, or better yet, get up and leave.

By the time Jaq got back with their food and some Sprite the small group of people had already had their turn.

" Hey Cindy, looks like a spot just cleared up." said Jaq smiling

_Shit, they noticed_, thought Cindy. She grumbled to herself then slowly get on her feet and walked to the dj on the corner of the stage, knowing full well that she couldn't turn back without getting horrible looks from her friends.

"Um Hi" whispered Cindy, making herself sound very small

" Hi hun, what would you like to sing." asked a sweet voice. Cindy couldn't believe that the motherly voice came from a woman with multiple piercings, a skirllex hair cut and an arm covered in tattoos.

" Um," Cindy brought her finger down the page, " number 394 please."

" You betcha." said the dj with a kind smile.

Cindy walked on the stage and heard the beat of Girl on fire sound on the speakers. She closed her eyes and could just imagine her father sitting right in front of her humming the song and cheering her on, just like he did all those years ago...

The last few notes of Alicia's song died away, she finally opened her eyes.

When she opened them she was greeted with a large roar of applause. She scanned the room and saw Jaq and Gus clapping harder and louder than anyone else, both wearing looks that said "I knew you had it in you."

But, one person wasn't clapping. He was whistling one of those whistles construction workers give to good looking women in cartoons. It was loud and made the rest of the room look like ingrates. She tried to find the face of this whistler after a little she caught his eye. His beautiful, sparkling, dark brown eye. She was just about yo catch the face of that eye when a large crowd passed by her blocking him from view.

As if awoken from a deep sleep she walked of the stage into the arms of Jaq, who was enveloped by Gus, trapping the three of them in a great grizzly bear hug.

" You did so well." cried Jaq squeezing her tighter.

Cindy blushed " Aw, thanks guys." Said Cindy, rubbing her arms after being released from the bear hug.

" I think this calls for another round of buffalo wings. What do you think brother?" said Gus looking at his older brother expectantly.

"Oay, okay I'll pay. Cheapskate." Jaq walked of to get them food and drinks the second time that night.

" Come on lets take a seat." said Gus, leading Cindy back down to their table.

For some reason Cindy couldn't tell her friends about the whistler. But for a split second his dark brown eyes ignited something in Cindy that she hasn't felt in years.

* * *

**Wow that was exhausting. Well I hope you all enjoy** :)


End file.
